With popularization of intelligent electronic products, capacitive touch screens are widely used in various electronic products, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. Current capacitive touch screens include a one glass solution (OGS) touch screen (panel), an on-cell touch screen (panel), and an in-cell touch screen (panel). Recently, with development toward thin and light panels, the OGS touch screen, the on-cell touch screen, and the in-cell touch screen have become widely used, where the in-cell touch screen is lighter and thinner than the OGS and on-cell touch screen, and with better light-penetration, so as to gradually become the main stream capacitive touch screen.
With development of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology, active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays particularly have technical features of low power consumption and high color gamut, AMOLED has become a main developing direction for future technology. Presently, a main stream technology used in AMOLED touch panels is still the OGS touch screen. However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional AMOLED on-cell touch screen includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 11, an organic light-emitting layer 12, a cathode electrode layer 13, a sealed layer 14, an emission electrode layer 15, an insulation layer 16, and a receiving electrode layer and a hard coat layer 18 are disposed in order on the TFT substrate 11. The TFT substrate 11 includes a base substrate, and thin film transistors and an anode electrode layer are disposed in order on the base substrate. After finishing an AMOLED process, the conventional touch screen further needs to process physical/chemical vapor depositions (PVD/CVD) and lithography/etching processes, so as to manufacture touch sensing electrodes on an AMOLED backplane. Therefore, the manufacturing process is complex, and requires manufacturing electrodes on the sealed layer twice, and uses a higher temperature during the manufacture process, so that the organic light-emitting layer may be damaged, and production yield is lowered.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a touch screen which solves problems existing in the conventional technology.